darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 78
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Cloudlight's Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs 1/4/2013 08:40 PM Lift Off has made a careful landing at Iacon's landing pad, the exhaust has to be pumped out before anyone comes in though. Once its clear the doors open to let in anyone that will help unload the shuttle mech - who is in shuttle mode of course. Ratchet waits patiently at the door for the exhaust to be pumped up, keeping an eye on who else is turning up Cloudlight heard a call for assistance, and as an unofficial Autobot, she came to help. She smiles as she sees Ratchet and offers a small wave. "Hello Ratchet. Are we the only ones who came?" she asks, looking around. Ratchet nods "looks like it for now. Others'll come along, I'm sure. Maybe theyr'e at other entrances to the landing pad. Ratchet goes on in as the door opens. Lift Off opens his bay doors and lowers the ramp down, "Hello." he offers in a friendly tone, "Sorry these are so late, took awhile for me to figure out where we were on my star maps before I plotted my course." Cloudlight follows Ratchet in, looking around as she goes. "This place is very large." she says as she walks toward the shuttle-bot. She blinks as she hears Lift Off talking about star maps. "You are a space transport?" she asks, seeming interested. Ratchet says, "No problem" Ratchet responds. "What needs unloading first? Any priority items?" He looks the mech over for obvious sins of damage as he approaches "And may we help with unloading?"" Lift Off replies, "I am indeed. I transport both passengers and cargo, whether it be on our world or off of it. My size allows for me to land on pads that larger shuttles cannot, though it does limit my payload a bit in comparison." he pauses at the questions from the medic, "It is all priority from how my cargo manifest reads. And if you could help that would be great. I cannot do it for myself." Cloudlight nods to the answers, then takes a look at the cargo before moving to pick up a container. Assuming the container is not larger than herself. "And, you're an Autobot?" she asks. Ratchet looks over "If we stack 'em all near the doors, we can get Lift Off free of cargo faster than if we take 'em wherever they're supposed to do. We can redistribute them from there." he suggests."We can pile them by destination." Ratchet lifts up the first item, putting it in one place for one destination The containers vary in size, some will need two bots to carry them, but most are easily handled by one. Lift Off chuckles to the question, "Oh no, I am not affiliated with anyone. I'm my own boss and take what jobs I can to keep myself fueled." Cloudlight follows Ratchet's example, setting boxes in zones around the door according to where they should go. "So, you help both the Autobots and Decepticons?" she asks, wondering how that can work. "I would think the Decepticons would shoot down anyone who helped the Autobots." Ratchet listens in carefully, lifting more items, some clunky and large before coming to a box that will clearly need two bots to lift it. He waves at Cloudlight ." Lift Off states, "Actually they have yet to call upon my services. They have their own large mech that could easily transport things from off world." Ratchet says, "Probably safer that way. Though if you can navigate safe passage, more the power to you Lift Off."" Cloudlight notices the waving, and heads over to help Ratchet. "I see. Still, if they knew..." she says to Lift Off before she reaches to grip the large crate. She mmphs as she lifts, the small femme not really built for lifting. Lift Off comments, "I know my way around our world, I have no issues with safe passage. But as I said they haven't called upon me for my services and I doubt they will unless they lose their shuttle mechs." Ratchet takes as much of the weight as possible, moving slowly and at her speed. "If they knew and caught him it'd take fast talking and better negotiation...but it might be doable. " Cloudlight manages to lift her side of the container, and carefully makes her way down the ramp to put the container down. "No, I mean, if they knew you were assisting the Autobots...wouldn't they attack you?" she asks. Lift Off considers then tells her, "They haven't done so and I am quite careful about being aware of who is sharing the sky with me. I won't land somewhere unless I know that I am going to land safely, that includes being spotted by an opposing faction." Ratchet quietly lifts boxes "And on that note...I take it you're uninjured?" Ratchet asks, feeling the need to check. Lift Off responds with, "Just a few dings from space debris, otherwise I am in good health. I make sure I have a diagnostic run before I go on any long trips. I pride myself on not breaking down while carrying my payload." Cloudlight continues moving boxes, kind of quiet now. As Ratchet asks about injuries, and Lift Off mentions space debris, she headtilts in curiousity. "You must be tough if you can take space debris hits without much damage." Ratchet nods "if its anything you can't handle, come and find me?" Lift Off notes to Cloudlight, "Have to be tough when you fly in space miss. I will keep you in mind, thank you sir." Ratchet says, "Tough and independent and capable. " He looks over at Cloudlight "Something you're interested in?"" There's only a few more crates and the mech's hold will be empty. Ratchet looks over and addresses Lift Off "Almost done, just a few more" as he picks up the next oen. Cloudlight blinks at Ratchet's question, then smiles softly. "Maybe..." she says quietly. "I...hadn't given much thought to what kind of mech I am interested in." she says as they near completing the unload. Ratchet colours "I actually meant as the kind of work you'd be interested in, but maybe more planet based, taking say loads from Lift Off and shuttling them various more remote locations?" Ratchet says, "i try not to meddle in personal affiliations"" Lift Off has nothing to say as the last of the crates are unloaded. Then he notes, "I am not adverse to assistance." Ratchet says, "It'd be dual purpose, you could energon havest while you were out wherever there is too" Ratchet says, "have a payload in both directions"" Cloudlight blinks at that. "Oh..no. I don't think I am built for courier service." she says, shaking her head. "I can't carry much." Lift Off considers. "Are you proposing a permenant pick up and drop off sir?" Ratchet looks up "I'm not in a position to do that Lift Off, I don't have that authority. But i'm not above considering options. " He looks at Cloudlight "most supplies aren't time critical. Some are." Cloudlight considers that. "You mean...I could be a fast delivery courier?" she says softly. "...it just seems like a small contribution to the war effort. What would I even deliver?" Lift Off considers the question, "Well I usually all my contacts in person, since I am the literal owner and operator of my one mech shuttle business." Ratchet chuckles "good point. Ah don't mind me meddling here" Cloudlight smiles, giving a light shrug as she makes sure everything has been unloaded. "I wouldn't mind occassional delivery duty of sensitive items, but I think with some training I could be a capable warrior." Lift Off waits for everyone to be clear before transforming. Lift Off stretches out his arms, "Uhhh, been waiting to do that for one too many cycles." he comments. Ratchet looks up..and up...and grins "I can imagine." Cloudlight 's eyes widen a bit as she watches Lift Off transform. "...maybe they do not attack you because you are so big..." she says softly. Lift Off rotates his neck to get the stiffness out and looks down at the too, a shy smile is given to Cloudlight, "I doubt it's that miss." Ratchet busies himself organising the piles before turning back to Lift Off. "Do you have a place to stay?" Lift Off cocks his head to the question, he uhms softly then notes, "Not really no. I usually sleep in shuttle form while on a landing pad out of the way from air traffic. Sort of hard to find places to sleep when you are as broad as I am." he gestures back at his wings, "I can't exactly flex these." Ratchet nods, trying to remember if omega supreme ever visited and where he stayed. "Do you need anything? Cloudlight looks Lift Off over. "It does seem like you would not have a lot of places to stay safely, being so big." she says. Lift Off smiles a bit to the medic, "Actually all I need is a some energon and I can move on to my next stop." then he looks over to the femme, "Luckily for me usually no one bothers small transport shuttles." Ratchet n ods "Do you have energon arranged? As otherwise I'd be happy to. " Lift Off checks his subspace and finds a single cube, "I could use another. I can pay for it." Cloudlight nods as she listens. "That's good." she says when Lift Off says no one bothers with small transports. She blinks as she hears mention of energon. "If I could find a deposit, I could start bringing energon back to the Autobots..." she says. Ratchet says, "I'll set it up with the quartermaster" Ratchet agrees. "And Cloudlight, fi ou want to go and harvest, you probably have a better idea of where than we do. "" Lift Off inclines his head, "Thank you." Cloudlight sighs. "Yes, but...I'm kind of scared to go alone. What if a Decepticon warrior finds me? Or worse...that Bit femme?" She shivers. Ratchet nods "Then wait here. i'll arrange that enegon and then go with you. " Lift Off looks down at the femme as she shivers, then a nod to the medic. He takes a few sips of his energon cube while he stands there. Ratchet heads off to arrange energon before coming back